


Mildly

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soft Dom Yeonjun, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Soobin admires how Yeonjun always takes care of him so lovingly.





	Mildly

**Author's Note:**

> we live for soft dom yeonjun uwu also i envy soobin's hip, fuck

Soobin loves Yeonjun so much. Because, even though most times he isn’t more than a crackhead, he’s a really tender and caring person. He would kiss Soobin every morning when they wake up, he would caress Soobin’s cheeks and hold his hand when he’s in his vulnerable time—Yeonjun would do the sweetest gestures to Soobin.

 

Thus, it wouldn’t really be a surprise if their first time was full of loving as well. Yeonjun might did a lot of teasing at the beginning back then, but he still managed to take care of Soobin and gave him good impression—it made Soobin thinks that he doesn’t mind if they are going to do it again someday. Soobin knows though, Yeonjun’s favorite part of his is his hip. He notices Yeonjun spends a lot on his hip, appreciating how it’s smaller than most guys have and handles them like they are fragile.

 

Tonight isn’t really different. It all started from they were just trying to bingee watch on Yeonjun’s laptop, with a lot of small kisses from Yeonjun because that’s just how he shows his affection to his boyfriend, leading them to a make out, and resulting them into lying on their mattress.

 

Soobin only pants when he sees how Yeonjun hovers him, gaze sharp and dark—only focusing on him. His chest goes upward and downward like crazy staring at how Yeonjun grips his wrists, from underneath. The dim-lighten room that was caused by only one lamp (because at first, they wanted to watch it in darkness, so they did it on purpose.), doesn’t help him to calm down, it makes his heart thumps faster. He could feel Yeonjun’s warm breath fanning over him.

 

“Soobin...” The older boy whispers as he places his thumb on Soobin’s lower cherry lips, slightly opening them. “Are you… Are you okay with doing it now?”

 

Soobin gulps, his face must be flushed right now by the sudden question—but this is what he loves from Yeonjun, he always makes sure that Soobin is feeling comfortable. He nods in reply while flashing a soft smile.

 

“Yes, I trust you.”

 

.

 

When Yeonjun puts Soobin’s leg over his shoulder, and slamming inside him, Soobin couldn’t do anything but to moan in pleasure. Yeonjun always gives him the best treatment. Soobin realizes, his boyfriend always leans in for a kiss—either they are the sloppy one, or the soft one—every time Soobin’s face is saying that he’s desperate for more contact. It’s amazing, knowing Yeonjun could take care of him that well.

 

Once Yeonjun has pulled out and coming back for Soobin’s hip again, leaving him more kisses and marks there, Soobin just lets out a light chuckle, “You really like that part of mine, don't you?” His voice was breathy. The image of Yeonjun fucking him deep and gently gets him shivering slightly, making his lungs couldn’t work properly.

 

“Not really,” Is what Soobin gets from Yeonjun who is currently licking his lips. “I like every part of you,”

 

Soobin could feel how heat comes approaching his cheeks more, he also recognizes Yeonjun slides the tip of his finger on Soobin’s hip—he shudders, his mind goes hazier.

 

“I like it because it’s yours, Choi Soobin.”

 

Soobin hits Yeonjun lightly, not wanting Yeonjun to see his red-painted face.

 

 

 

( _“But that’s true, I love your hip the best.”_

_“I knew it!”_

_“Because it looks perfect with my hands on them, gripping on it for you to stay still while getting fuck-“_

_“W- WAWAWA, WAIT A MINUTE!!”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! tell me what'd you think about it 💕💕


End file.
